This invention relates to the field of video game equipment and provides a new video control unit mounting system for retention of a video control unit during playing of the game so as to improve the operator's ability to play the game.
In recent years, the home video game industry has steadily expanded, and such games are in widespread use in and out of the home. A typical video game control unit includes an upwardly extending stick which, upon directional movement by the operator, generally produces movement of a character reference symbol portrayed on a video screen. Since the movement of the character symbol should correspond precisely to the directional movement of the stick, it is desirable to retain the video control unit in a stationary position. Even slight movements of the stick caused by inadvertent shifting of the control unit can cause the reference character to move to unwanted positions and mean the difference between success and failure of the operator.
Typically, operation of the control unit requires the use of both of the operator's hands. At times it would be desirable to have a mounting system which would require only use of a single operating hand. Such a system would free the operator's remaining hand so as to relieve some of the tension associated with the game and permit use of the hand for telephone use, eating, drinking and the like.
Since a player can become extremely involved in the play of a video game, it is highly desirable that the harness supporting the video control unit be made so that over-stretching and ripping of the video control mounting harness be avoided.
With the above problems in mind, it is desirable to provide a video control unit mounting system capable of receiving and encompassing the stick of a video control unit in a relatively stationary position adjacent an operating surface so that external forces on the stick do not move the character reference of the video game to unwanted positions.
It has also been found desirable to provide a video control unit mounting system which is compact, easily and economically manufactured and which preferably folds to a flat configuration for easy storage.
The present invention is directed toward solving these problems and provides a workable and economic solution to them.